The Orphanage
by jackieFROSThijack
Summary: Contains Hijack, Jelsa and the tiniest smidgen of Jarida. The Big Four go back to Jack's old orphanage and Elsa finds out what Jack really meant by their love. A Fluffy story! Includes: Vanellope, Wreck-it Ralph, Elsa and Anna... possibly Toothless! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First fic so please no hate :)**

**I Hope you like Hijack as well.**

* * *

'Jack, why are we here?' asked a concerned looking Hiccup.

'Yeah, Hic's right? Why are ye shaking lad?' added Merida, walking up the stairs to meet Jack at the blue door.

Jack hasn't been to the orphanage ever since he was adopted by North 3 years ago. What happened if Ralph hated him? What happened if Vanellope didn't remember him... What if Elsa and Anna were not there anymore... he took a deep breath and rang the door bell of the Orphanage.

A few seconds later, a huge man with abnormally big hands and bird's nest hair was standing behind the frame of the door. His booming voice sent Rapunzel (really called Rebecca, nicknamed because of her blonde hair) jumped behind the Scottish red head in fear. 'JACK!' shouted the man in pure delight, squeezing him in the death hug he was giving the white haired teen. Jack relaxed in the man's arms, but suddenly tensed again because he was running out of. 'Ralph- can't- breathe- need-air-please.' Wheezed Jack under Ralph's grip. Ralph apologized and asked who the other three teenagers who accompanied Jack were. After introductions (Rapunzel chose not to shake Ralph's hand because they, of course, were the size of boulders) they made their way through the house and into the back garden. 'Jack!' called a squeaky voice, running across the green grass was a little girl in a mint green hoodie, a darker green skirt and mint candy cane coloured tights. She leaped onto Jack, causing them to collapse in a fit of laughter. 'You came back! I knew it i knew it i knew it!' she screamed, roughly shaking Jack's head.

'Of course I came back kiddo. Why wouldn't I?' smiled Jack, taking the small girl with assorted coloured clips in her hair into a hug.

The girl's name was Vanellope and, as Rapunzel said, was as sweet as candy. Hiccup and Vanellope seemed to bet along well, considering they had their similarities, wanting to be noticed, misunderstood, like making things etc. Jack left Hiccup and the little girl to talk and, well... discuss boring things in his opinion. He still had Rapunzel and Merida with him so he started walking round the garden. As if on cue, a teenager their age started walking with Jack and his little 'crew'. 'hey Jack.' Said the boy, who paused and He looked at Rapunzel 'Who's the blonde chick over there.'

Jack smirked, 'Oh Flynn, always the one for the ladies right?'

Jack, attempted to introduce Rapunzel to Flynn only to be interrupted by Flynn flirting with the young blonde who replied in a fit of giggles. It was only him and Merida now, the two didn't really get along and always tried to avoid each other, but that day Merida was very happy because Jack chose to share his child hood home with his new friends. Jack, who was on her left, was feeling really awkward (poor thing) because he wasn't THAT good at talking to girl's his age... 'So... Merida? You like Archery and athletic stuff like that... right? Well, the sports shed is over there and the archery bows are there and-' he got interrupted by Merida holding Jack's shoulder, giving him a supportive smile. Jack smiled back and swore he felt a blush creeping up to his cheek. Attempting to hide it, he failed miserably. Merida laughed, ruffled Jack's white bleached hair and walked away to the place where Hiccup was swinging Vanellope.

Jack looked at the sight in front of him, the big garden he grew up in never changed... well... a few things had, but that didn't matter to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in through his nose. _Smells of home. _He walked over to an old bench, walking behind it and checking if It was still there. Yup, he thought still there, he grinned. He ran his slender fingers over an engraved mark that was made on the green bench 3 years before.

Jack + Elsa xx

(2011)

He smiled. 'Heh, I wonder if you're still here Elsie.' As if on cue, two arms grabbed Jack's waist. He screamed (a manly scream of course) and collapsed on the grass (again) with the new body. He clutched the arms that were around his waist and spun the figure around to see forest green eyes. 'Oh my God, Hiccup. I thought you were someone else.' He stuttered, the blush reaching his cheeks yet again.

Hiccup laughed and let Jack stand up, brushing the dandelions that fell on his brown jeans. 'Well Mr Frost, that wasn't even half the surprised I wanted to give you. It's a _Double_ Surprise.' Just then a body jumped down from the tree the two boys were standing under. 'SUPRISE!' Screamed a voice. Jack moved his neck to see an auburn haired girl with a platinum blonde streak in her hair. _Anna, _Jack thought. But where's Els-... Da da da, what a surprise, as if she read his mind, Elsa appeared out of nowhere and wrestled the blue eyed teen to the ground. Elsa landed on Jack in a very awkward position. Jack, his arm's stretched out on the warm summer grass and Elsa sitting on his stomach laughing. Hiccup growled angrily, making Jack and Elsa separate. Jack sat cross legged on the grass with a goofy smile on his face, his cheeks glowing pink. He winked at Elsa and Elsa winked back... Poor Hiccup, jealous of Jack's love life. The four (Elsa, Jack, Hiccup and Anna) sat underneath the tree justifying if life for them was good.

'So, Hiccup. How long have you and Jack been friends?' asked Anna, turning on her side so that he head was resting on her hand.

Hiccup though for a moment. He never knew that they ere friends. It never occurred to him... Is that what it looked like? 'Um... We've been friends since the start of the year, I guess.'

Anna had a gleam in her eye that Hiccup couldn't quite understand 'Oh, Okay.' She said, turning her head da bit to see Jack and Elsa sitting down on the grass, hands holding each others. Anna smiled, but it soon wiped off when her expression was replaced with a horrified face. 'Oh My –'

'God.' Finished Hiccup, his face holding the same amount of disgust as Anna had on her face. He looked at Jack and Elsa again, their faces smashing together. Hiccup should've thought _Yeuch _but instead he balled up his fist then un-balling them... He felt a nudge on his shoulder.

'Is someone feeling jelly here Hic?' teased Anna, poking Hiccup's sides making him chuckle. She knew what was wrong with Hiccup, she always knew. People (no matter what gender) were always attracted to Jackson Overland Frost somehow. Yes, he had blue eyes that could make girls faint. Yes, he had hair that was as white as snow. Yes, he did live up to his name... somehow... But, Anna saw something in Hiccup's eyes that no-one had towards Jack. She giggled at the thought, Jack Frost and Hiccup Haddock... HIJACK!


	2. Chapter 2

'You did know that I can here you... right?' said Hiccup rather embarrassed. He was listening to everything Anna had just said. Hijack... seriously? He glanced back at Elsa and Jack... Okay, now he really was jealous of the platinum blonde haired girl. 'Anna... can I tell you something?'

'Sure.' Replied Anna, whilst turning to look at Hiccup again. She knew what was coming.

'I like Jack, and I'm into girls too as well... but... Jack is just SOMETHING else.' Anna's eyes lit up. She knew what this meant. Hiccup Haddock DID like Jackson Overland Frost. She knew it.

'Oh My _Gosh_ Hiccup. Took you some time to realise.' She squealed.

'Wait... what do you mean by, 'took some time'?' Hiccup asked whilst resting his head on the tree bark.

'Well,' she began sitting next to the boy her back resting on tree trunk 'Jack is very attractive yes, Hell he is, but Jack was never really into girls either and-'

'THEN WHY THE HECK IS HE KISSSING YOUR SISTER!?' interrupted Hiccup a little too loud. Elsa and Jack broke up from there kiss and turned to look at the two sitting by the tree. Elsa giggle but Jack's peppery eyebrows furrowed, making Hiccup's stomach fill with butterflies. _Why are you seducing me with your eyebrows Jack?_ He thought. Jack sighed and sat down next to Hiccup and Anna whilst Elsa went to get a drink.

'What's up Anna?' Jack said, casually sitting next to the boy and girl. Hiccup blushed as Jack's elbow gently brushed against his.

'Nothing, but I think Hic is over the moon…' she whispered 'In a Jealous way though….' Hiccup was obviously trying not to pay attention as he was fiddling with the loose string of his green jumper.

Jack sighed 'Hiccup, can I talk to you please…' Anna was giggling at what might happen. The blue eyed boy looked intently at Anna 'Alone please, Anna.' Anna sighed through her fit of giggles and skipped over to where Elsa was standing.

Hiccup was blushing, trying to hide behind his auburn bangs that he called hair. 'Jack, what is this about? You should be hanging around Elsa and happily playing around with all these other kids that you've known for your whole life. What are you sitting here for?'

'Hiccup, what you have just witnessed with me and Elsa, I prefer to think that she wants me more than I want her. Heck, I actually don't know why I'm still with her.' Jack said, closing his eyes.

'Wait, what? Then what was all that smashing your faces together two minutes ago, hm?' Hiccup finally had the courage to face the teen 'And _why_ are your names engraved at the back of that bench?' Jack let out a sigh and held Hiccup's hands and kissed him lightly on the nose. Hiccup froze in response and instantly backed away from Jack, his hand making contact with the bear skin on Jack's arm.


End file.
